1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to belts, and more particularly, to an improved belt having tools thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
Belts are specifically designed for fastening around the waist of an individual and they usually include some type of belt buckle secured at one end. Many belt buckles are known which may be used as an ornament, and which also may provide additional features or functions. Examples of such belt buckles are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,111 to Hayakawa, which discloses a buckle for a belt having a flat plate held within the buckle, which flat plate may be removed, and has a number of tools formed in and on the flat plate. Additionally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,078,272 to Mahon, III, 4,466,561 to Slaughter, and 5,217,150 to Chen, all show belt buckles having knife blades and tools foldably or slidably mounted within the belt buckles. Finally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,747,165 to Limbach and Des. 251,996 to McKinney, Sr. et al., show belt buckles having a removable cork puller, and what would appear to be a built-in can and/or bottle opener therein.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,504,993 to Gamble and 5,179,748 to Lipic show key rings having tools such as screwdrivers therein.
None of the above identified patents, however, disclose or show a belt having tools forming the prong of the belt buckle and additional tools formed by a belt loop. Therefore, since all of the above-mentioned prior patents require removal of the tool or the like from a belt buckle, there is a need in the art for a belt having tools associated therewith, including tools that do not have to be removed from the belt buckle to be used.
The requirement for tools to be removed from the buckle, as is disclosed in prior art devices may cause problems of availability as well as other problems. These problems are overcome in the present invention by the provision of an easy to manufacture and use belt means, which may be carried or worn anywhere, and which incorporates the needed tools for repair, without have to remove the same